L'injustice
by Picotti
Summary: L'injustice, Remus la connaît et très bien même. Depuis toujours, il se sent reclus, pas tout à fait sorcier, pas tout à fait loup-garou. (les titres des chapitres sont des vers de la chanson l'Injustice de Garou).
1. Chapitre 1

CHAPITRE 1 : T'as déjà fait le tour de c'qui t'a fait souffrir

C'est une tache sur un tableau, une ombre, comme une douleur qui naît au creux de la poitrine sans qu'on ne parvienne à l'en déloger. C'est une angoisse qui se forme au gré d'une pensée, une obsession qui prend vie et s'accroche, un poison qui s'écoule.

Ce matin-là, Remus se réveilla avec la certitude que la journée n'allait pas être bonne. Il envisagea un moment de se rouler dans ses couvertures et de ne plus bouger, de rester là jusqu'à ce que son humeur s'améliore, jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit finie peut-être. Mais alors qu'il amorçait le geste de se replier sur lui-même, un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il se leva. Rester au lit ne l'avancerait à rien.

Tandis qu'il repoussait les couvertures et s'asseyait sur le bord du matelas, il grimaça de douleur, fit jouer l'articulation de son épaule droite. La dernière transformation l'avait laissé meurtri. Depuis qu'il ne bénéficiait plus de la potion tue-loup de Severus, il avait l'impression que la bête se déchaînait davantage, laissant libre cours à sa rage comme jamais encore.

Le fait d'être un loup-garou était déjà assez pénible en soi à supporter mais il se trouvait toujours quelqu'un, quelque part, pour lui rappeler que c'était « la maladie honteuse ». Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où on l'avait regardé avec dégoût, celles où on l'avait carrément mis à la porte ni tous les emplois qui lui étaient passés sous le nez sans qu'il puisse réagir. Il ne comptait plus non plus ceux qui avaient ri de lui.

Le désespoir lui étreignit la poitrine et il enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. Depuis quelques temps, les choses allaient de mal en pis. Un soir où il était particulièrement déprimé, il avait fait le compte de tout ce qui n'allait pas, de tout ce qui le faisait réellement souffrir. Il avait commencé par le plus évident : sa condition de lycanthrope. Il avait été mordu alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant et si, à l'époque, il n'avait pas bien compris l'ampleur de la tragédie, maintenant il en mesurait pleinement les conséquences.

De fil en aiguille, il en était venu à la conclusion que sa lycanthropie était la base de tout. A cause d'elle, il ne parvenait pas à décrocher d'emploi suffisant pour lui permettre de vivre convenablement et chaque fin de mois ressemblait aux autres, il devait se battre pour joindre les deux bouts. Il lui arrivait parfois de jeûner aussi, faute de moyens pour s'acheter de quoi manger. Le loyer de l'appartement lui coûtait une fortune mais il était hors de question de déménager. La cave privée qu'il avait ensorcelée pour y enfermer la bête une fois par mois était devenue vitale autant pour lui que pour tous ceux qui risquaient de croiser sa route.

Remus n'avait clairement pas les moyens de se payer l'appartement mais il avait tourné et retourné la question dans son esprit bien des fois et jamais aucune solution ne s'était présentée à lui.

Il se leva, enfila ses vêtement. Tous ses muscles semblaient vouloir protester au moindre geste qu'il effectuait.

Il boucla sa ceinture et soupira une fois de plus. Le cuir était usé depuis bien longtemps. En réalité, la majeure partie des vêtements qu'il portait était bonne pour la poubelle mais là encore, il n'avait pas particulièrement la possibilité de refaire sa garde-robe. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas les moyens de manger à tous les repas alors se rendre présentable, c'était tout à fait exclu. De temps en temps, Molly lui donnait des vêtements de ses garçons, la plupart du temps, ayant appartenus à Charlie. Mais Remus avait bien remarqué que certaines chemises ou certains pantalons étaient en trop bon état pour être de vieux vêtements.

Non seulement il culpabilisait parce que Molly et Arthur n'avaient pas particulièrement les moyens de vêtir convenablement leurs enfants mais encore en plus ça le gênait horriblement. Evidemment, ça partait d'une bonne intention et ce n'était certainement pas dans le but de lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pas la possibilité de subvenir lui-même à ses moyens. Mais c'était pourtant ce à quoi il pensait à chaque fois.

Il quitta la chambre d'un pas traînant. L'un des plus gros coups qu'il avait eu à subir avait été sa démission de Poudlard. Remus n'avait jamais vraiment eu la fibre enseignante mais la proposition de Dumbledore avait été la meilleure qu'il eut jamais eue au cours de sa misérable vie. Et puis il y avait fait la connaissance d'Harry. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il s'était senti utile, s'était senti revivre et parcourir les couloirs du château avait ramené à la mémoire de vieux souvenirs qui l'avaient fait sourire dans l'obscurité plus d'une fois.

Il y avait également retrouvé Sirius. Son opinion à son sujet avait longtemps été erronée et aujourd'hui, maintenant que son vieil ami n'était plus, il s'en voulait affreusement. Il connaissait Sirius depuis l'enfance, il aurait dû savoir qu'il n'aurait jamais trahi James et Lily…

James et Lily. Les pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit maintenant. Il avait fait le compte de ce qui l'avait le plus fait souffrir au cours de sa vie et la liste était interminable, bien trop longue à son goût. La mort de James et Lily lui avait semblé insupportable, des jours et des jours durant, il avait erré comme une âme en peine, abandonné et désespéré. Merlin, il avait même pleuré sur ce traître de Peter. Evidemment, à l'époque il ignorait tout de la supercherie de Peter.

Retrouver Sirius avait été pour lui une lueur au bout du tunnel. Le temps qu'il avait passé en sa compagnie lui avait semblé bien plus agréable. Il avait eu la sensation de pouvoir faire face au monde, de cracher au visage de ses blessures. Mais Sirius lui avait été enlevé à nouveau et tout s'était écroulé.

Il avait fait le tour de ce qui le faisait souffrir et la liste était longue. Chaque jour un peu plus, un nouvel élément venait s'y greffer.


	2. Chapitre 2

CHAPITRE 2 : Pour le meilleur souvent récolter le pire

« Et bien entendu, nous devons mettre tous les atouts de notre côté. »

Le regard de Dumbledore bondit par-dessus la table et tomba sur Remus dont la gorge devint soudainement sèche. Depuis le début de la réunion, il avait la sensation que le vieux directeur allait lui demander quelque chose de particulièrement désagréable. Et cette sensation s'était aggravée lorsque tout le monde était parti et que Dumbledore lui avait expressément demandé de rester.

Remus loucha vers son verre vide de bièraubeurre. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le remplir mais ça signifiait se lever, quitter la cuisine et donc hâter le moment où Dumbledore lui annoncerait sa fameuse nouvelle.

« Nous devons faire notre maximum, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Evidemment, répondit-il.

_ Et cela demande de la part de chacun d'entre nous un certain sacrifice. »

En prononçant ces mots, Dumbledore caressa sa main droite, noircie, comme brûlée par quelque mauvais sort. Bien entendu, Remus n'allait pas l'envoyer balader même s'il en avait terriblement envie.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi, Albus ?

_ Vous devez d'abord savoir que je vous le demande à vous parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution et que nous devons…

_ … mettre tous les atouts de notre côté. Oui bien sûr, venez-en au fait s'il vous plaît.

_ Très bien. Je vous demande, Remus, d'infiltrer la meute de Fenrir Greyback et de détourner les loups-garous de Voldemort. »

La nouvelle lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Sous le choc, il agrippa le rebord de la table. Durant peut-être une seconde, la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd sembla tourner à toute allure autour de lui avant de, finalement, se stabiliser. Avait-il conscience de ce qu'il venait de lui demander ?

Il le foudroya du regard.

« Albus…

_ Je sais. Toute votre vie vous avez fait en sorte de vous tenir loin de Greyback et des siens et ce soir je vous demande de vous jeter dans…

_ La gueule du loup ? »

Remus ne put retenir un éclat de rire amer.

« Evidemment. Il n'y avait que moi pour cette mission.

_ Je n'aurais pas dû. Nous allons manœuvrer autrement et…

_ Je vais le faire. »

Il croisa les mains pour les empêcher de trembler et il s'empêcha de trop réfléchir à ce qu'il était en train de dire pour éviter, justement, de revenir sur sa décision.

« Vous avez parfaitement raison quand vous dîtes que nous devons mettre tous les atouts de notre côté. Et les loups-garous pourraient faire d'excellents alliés. Au pire, il vaut mieux ne pas les avoir comme ennemis. »

Chaque mot qu'il prononçait lui faisait comme un coup de poignard dans le ventre. En se levant ce matin-là, il avait compris qu'il passerait une mauvaise journée mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que pour obtenir le meilleur, Dumbledore lui demanderait le pire.

Ce qui l'étonnait le plus, c'était la rapidité avec laquelle il avait accepté finalement. Parce que, à bien y réfléchir, l'idée de Dumbledore n'était pas mauvaise, elle était même capitale et personne d'autre que lui ne pourrait assumer le rôle. Ce n'était pas seulement pour Harry qu'il acceptait mais aussi pour tous ces gamins qui espéraient grandir dans un monde sans Voldemort, tous ces hommes et toutes ces femmes qui essayeraient de mener une vie normale. Quelle ironie, n'est-ce pas, que ce soit justement à lui que l'on demande ce genre de chose, lui qui avait si souvent été rejeté et dénigré.

Ce n'était pas seulement ironique en fait, c'était profondément injuste. C'était à lui qu'on demandait de se sacrifier pour que tous ceux qui avaient ri de lui, avaient eu peur ou lui avaient montré leur dégoût puissent continuer à mener une vie tranquille.

Remus en était écœuré. Et pourtant, il allait le faire. Oui, il allait se mettre en danger, très certainement se faire tuer aussi parce qu'il n'y avait pas plus piètre menteur que lui.

Il avait besoin de cette bièraubeurre finalement, c'était devenu indispensable. Il se leva de table, sous le regard inquisiteur de Dumbledore. Il quitta la cuisine et revint moins d'une minute plus tard avec deux bouteilles. Il en tendit une au vieux directeur qui, avec un simple geste du menton en guise de remerciement, la prit.

Durant un long moment, ils restèrent silencieux à siroter leurs boissons.

« J'ai conscience de ce que je vous demande, Remus.

_ C'est injuste. »

C'était sorti comme ça, sans qu'il ait réellement conscience de ce qu'il disait. Il entendit Dumbledore soupirer à côté de lui, n'eut pas le cran de tourner la tête pour le regarder en face. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, faisant comme un roulement de tambour incessant qui l'assourdissait.

« C'est injuste, en effet. C'est injuste pour chacun d'entre nous. »

Remus se surprit à rire.

« Je suis d'accord, mais avouez que pour certains c'est un peu moins injuste que pour d'autres.

_ Si vous parlez de Severus, sachez que…

_ Je parle de Sirius. »

Cette fois-ci, il affronta le regard de Dumbledore et tourna la tête juste à temps pour le voir froncer les sourcils.

« J'avoue que je ne vous suis pas.

_ Tout ça, cette guerre, cette souffrance, toute cette ironie qui fait qu'on se bat comme des pantins accrochés à des ficelles, c'est fini pour lui.

_ Remus, il est mort.

_ Je sais. C'est pour ça que c'est quand même injuste pour lui. Mais sa souffrance à pris fin. »

Dumbledore secoua doucement la tête et posa une main sur le poignet de Remus.

« La mort n'est jamais une bonne solution.

_ Si vous saviez le nombre de fois où je l'ai appelée.

_ Je ne le sais pas, mais je peux facilement l'imaginer.

_ Elle n'est jamais venue et je n'ai jamais eu le cran de la provoquer. »

Il soupira.

« Et maintenant tout ce que je peux dire c'est que c'est injuste. »

D'un trait, il termina sa bouteille de bièraubeurre.


	3. Chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE 3 : Quand tu n'as plus la force ni même le désir**

« C'est dégueulasse ! »

La moue de dégoût qui s'était formée sur le visage de Tonks assura Remus qu'elle pensait réellement ce qu'elle était en train de dire. Ils étaient assis dans le salon à savourer en tête à tête quelques minutes de répit. Bientôt, l'Ordre allait se déplacer au Terrier et Remus devait s'avouer qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en arriver là. Certes, l'absence de Sirius donnait à la vieille maison des Black une ambiance plus que lugubre, mais c'est un hommage à son ami disparu, un hommage qu'il ne parvenait malheureusement à partager qu'avec Tonks.

Et d'ailleurs, celle-ci venait juste de se lever.

« On va aller trouver Dumbledore et lui dire qu'il faut annuler cette mission.

_ Laisse tomber.

_ Non ! Remus, tu vas te faire tuer ! »

Il haussa les épaules. A quoi bon de toute façon ? Si Greyback le mettait à mort, à qui manquerait-il ?

« Tu ne vas quand même pas accepter ?

_ J'ai déjà accepté, Nymphadora. »

Elle le foudroya du regard mais il se demanda si c'était à cause de la promesse qu'il avait faite à Dumbledore ou bien l'emploi du prénom tant détesté. Il lui envoya une grimace désolée et elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé qu'elle venait à peine de quitter.

« Je ne te comprends pas.

_ Il n'y a rien à comprendre, c'est comme ça, c'est tout.

_ Arrête, il t'envoie dans…

_ La gueule du loup. »

La plaisanterie ne la fit même pas sourire. Il se pencha en avant, appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux.

« Tonks, je n'ai pas envie de refuser cette mission.

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Parce que Dumbledore compte sur moi, parce que personne d'autre que moi ne peut le faire et parce que… »

Il déglutit, hésita à prononcer les derniers mots.

« Parce que quoi ? »

Il y avait une certaine note d'amertume dans la voix de la jeune auror. D'ailleurs, elle était tellement contrariée que ses cheveux généralement roses étaient devenus d'un gris terne. Son visage avait pris une teinte cendrée.

« Parce que je n'ai pas envie de me battre.

_ Tu vas te battre contre des dizaines de loups-garous, il est bidon ton argument.

_ Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec Dumbledore, avec moi-même avec… je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi. »

Elle le dévisagea, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui rétorquer quelque phrase mordante mais qu'elle n'était pas parvenue à la formuler.

« Remus, souffla-t-elle, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Il se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux.

« Je ne sais pas.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu es train de lâcher prise. »

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Voilà que ses yeux le brûlaient maintenant. Et quoi ? Il allait se répandre en pleurs devant Tonks et lui déballer à quel point sa vie était misérable ? Il allait lâcher le morceau ? A quoi bon de toute façon ? Ça n'améliorerait pas sa condition. Il cligna des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de poindre. Non, il était meurtri mais il avait encore sa dignité.

« C'est injuste, continua Tonks sur le même ton. C'est injuste que ça tombe sur toi. Tu n'as jamais rien demandé ni…

_ Que ce soit moi ou quelqu'un d'autre, ça ne change pas grand-chose au final.

_ Tu as déjà assez souffert. Chacun son lot.

_ Mais on en est tous là, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il eut cette fois le courage de lever les yeux et de la regarder en face. Ce qu'il vit sur son visage ne le rassura cependant pas. Tonks ne souriait pas et ses yeux brillaient à la fois de dépit et de colère.

« Est-ce que tu ne crois pas que c'est injuste pour Harry aussi ?

_ Mais Harry trouve la force de se battre. Il n'est pas écœuré de sa propre vie au point où toi tu en es arrivé.

_ Harry ne se transforme pas en monstre une fois par mois et il a des amis, lui. »

Il réalisa un tout petit peu trop tard ce qu'il venait de dire et regretta immédiatement ses dernières paroles. Cette fois, les traits de Tonks s'étaient contractés sur un masque de colère. A bien y réfléchir, les métamorphomages n'étaient pas gâtés non plus. Ils n'avaient vraiment aucun moyen de masquer leurs émotions.

« Parce que tu me prends pour ton animal de compagnie peut-être ? cracha-t-elle.

_ Bien sûr que non. Mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée et…

_ Pas la peine d'essayer de te justifier va. »

Elle se leva, avec cette fois l'air de celle qui avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir mais qui avait tout de même échoué.

« Tu crois que je passe la soirée avec toi parce que j'ai pitié de toi ? Que ce n'est pas par amitié ? Tu crois que je n'avais pas envie de rester avec toi ? Dumbledore a demandé à te parler en privé, j'aurais pu faire comme les autres, partir et te laisser fermer la maison tout seul. Mais je suis restée. »

Il se retint à grand peine de lui dire qu'il n'en valait pas le coup et qu'elle avait certainement perdu son temps. Mais il se contenta de pincer les lèvres et de secouer la tête.

« Je n'ai jamais vu une tête de sombral comme toi, on dirait, parfois, que ça te plaît d'être malheureux.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Que je danse de joie ? Ouais ! Génial ! Je suis un loup-garou ! Regardez-moi, c'est trop drôle ! J'ai pas les moyens de bouffer, je suis en train de crever et je vais aller me faire égorger par Greyback ! Quelle joie ! »

Le silence retomba entre eux.

« Le cynisme ne te va pas, Remus. »


	4. Chapitre 4

CHAPITRE 4 : Et tellement chialer et tellement maudire

Lorsque Tonks finit par partir, il était déjà très tard. La nuit était particulièrement sombre. De lourds nuages cachaient la lune et les étoiles. Remus s'apprêtait lui aussi à rentrer chez lui mais au dernier moment, il s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de partir en fait. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui l'attendait chez lui si ce n'était la même solitude qu'ici ? Du bout du pied, il ferma la porte, écouta le claquement du mécanisme lorsqu'elle se verrouilla.

Il resta immobile un long moment, les mains dans les poches, le regard braqué devant lui et de bien sombres pensées tournant dans son esprit.

Injustice.

Ce mot lui martelait la tête comme si quelque esprit maléfique tentait de l'y graver. C'était une marque au fer rouge qui le brûlait atrocement, répandant une douleur sourde le long de ses veines, envahissant son cœur, son cerveau, son estomac, alourdissant ses membres et le faisant suffoquer.

Il en voulait à Dumbledore de lui avait demandé d'infiltrer la meute de Greyback et pourtant sa raison lui disait qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix et que ça devait certainement lui peser à lui-aussi. Mais la partie insensée de lui-même lui clamait à grands cris que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'il se jetait de la poudre aux yeux parce qu'il avait de l'affection et du respect pour le vieil homme et qu'il ne voulait pas s'avouer qu'il était perdu et l'avait profondément déçu.

Et puis, il y avait Tonks aussi. Oh, il avait beau jouer les innocents, il avait bien vu son petit manège. Non, elle n'était pas restée avec lui ce soir par amitié mais parce qu'elle avait une idée bien arrêtée derrière la tête. Elle avait voulu coucher avec lui, il l'avait bien remarqué. La lycanthropie était ce qu'elle était mais elle avait certains avantages quand même, notamment la finesse de l'odorat. Remus avait senti cette pointe d'excitation dans l'odeur de la jeune femme. C'était délicat, très discret également mais ça lui avait quand même fait tourner la tête.

Evidemment, il n'était pas insensible. Tonks était très belle, d'autant qu'elle pouvait moduler son visage et son corps à sa convenance. Elle était plutôt intelligente aussi, elle avait de l'humour et suffisamment de force et de volonté pour faire fi de ce qui n'était pas convenable. Mais elle avait aussi douze ans de moins que lui et, franchement, il doutait que son amour pour lui soit réellement sincère. A son avis, ça ressemblant davantage à une espèce de goût morbide pour ce qui était interdit, ce qui était inaccessible aussi.

Bien des garçons devaient se sentir attirés par elle, à commencer par Charlie Weasley qui était parti en Roumanie sur une peine de cœur. Il avait tenté d'étouffer l'affaire, de faire comme s'il partait pour sa carrière uniquement mais Molly avait expliqué toute l'histoire à Remus, un soir où elle avait eu besoin d'un confident. Charlie et Tonks avaient eu une brève aventure à la fin de leur septième année à Poudlard et Tonks y avait mis fin brutalement. Le malheureux avait eu le cœur brisé.

Remus laissa échapper un éclat de rire amer. Qu'elle cherche donc après lui, qu'elle continue à l'exciter comme elle le faisait depuis une paire de semaines maintenant si ça lui chantait réellement mais il ne se laisserait pas avoir.

Il ne l'aimait de toute façon pas plus que ça.

Vraiment ?

Ah ! Qu'elle soit donc maudite elle aussi, tout autant que Dumbledore et ses idées de sacrifice, Sirius qui l'avait laissé tomber, Peter qui avait précipité tout ça. Que soit maudit son père d'avoir offensé une créature telle que Greyback, que soit maudit Voldemort et ses désirs de pouvoir.

« Maudits ! cria-t-il tout à coup, réveillant ainsi le portrait de la mère de Sirius. Tous maudits ! Je vous hais ! »

Il se laissa glisser le long du chambranle de la porte, enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Les sanglots qui s'échappèrent furent incontrôlables et d'une certaine violence. Il pleura longuement, recroquevillé sur lui-même, entrecoupant ses pleurs de malédictions et de paroles de haine qu'au final, il n'était pas sûr de réellement penser. Mais c'était un venin, un véritable poison qui s'échappait de lui, comme animé d'une volonté propre. La douleur était si forte, si présente qu'il ne pouvait plus la garder en lui sous peine de s'empoisonner lui-même.

Il resta longuement ainsi, au comble du désespoir, sa haine et sa colère animées par les hurlements du portrait de la vieille madame Black et lorsque les sanglots s'apaisèrent finalement, il se sentit horriblement fatigué.

Remus enserra ses genoux entre ses bras, soulagé que personne n'ait pu le surprendre dans un tel moment de faiblesse, honteux de s'être ainsi laissé aller. Ses émotions commençaient à se retrancher maintenant et il se sentait beaucoup mieux, comme lessivé, lavé de toutes les horreurs et de toutes les immondices qu'on n'avait de cesse de lui jeter à la face. Il savait que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'il craquerait, tout comme ce n'était pas la première d'ailleurs. Il y aurait d'autres moments, plus ou moins douloureux, d'autres passages à vide. Il y aurait certaines fois où, la baguette à la main, il hésiterait à se trancher les veines, d'autres, comme ce soir, où la douleur l'écraserait tout entier, le laissant incapable d'agir.

Lorsqu'il se redressa finalement, ses genoux lui envoyèrent un éclair de douleur dont il ne se préoccupa pas. Il se dirigea en chancelant vers le portrait de la mère de Sirius. Les horreurs qu'elle lui crachait ne l'atteignaient plus. Si seulement la vieille peinture savait combien de fois on l'avait traité d'hybride, combien de fois ses propres amis avaient eu cette peur dans le regard parce qu'un geste un peu trop brusque de sa part était mal interprété. N'importe qui avait le droit de réagir violemment, mais pas lui. Chaque mouvement convulsif, chaque réaction violente suscitait la peur et le dégoût.

Dans un geste rageur, il ferma le rideau du portrait.


	5. Chapitre 5

**CHAPITRE 5 : Quand t'en as ras le bol de ceux qui font semblant**

Au matin, Remus fut réveillé par le bruit de la porte que l'on referme. C'était délicat, feutré, mais ça n'avait pas échappé à son ouïe trop fine.

Allongé sur le canapé du salon, il leva la tête, tendit l'oreille. Deux personnes discutaient à voix basse. Lentement, il se leva, grimaçant sous l'effet de la nausée et des vertiges qui l'assaillaient. Son pied rencontra une bouteille vide qui vint tinter contre une autre. Remus s'assit et contempla d'un air dépité les bouteilles de bièraubeurre et de whisky pur feu qui traînaient ici et là. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir bu mais il n'en était pas particulièrement étonné non plus.

Il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la porte, la tête embrumée. Ceux qui étaient entrés devaient avoir compris qu'il était là maintenant. D'ailleurs, des pas commençaient déjà à monter l'escalier. Préférant ne pas jouer le rôle de l'intrus, il appela :

« Il y a quelqu'un ?

_ Remus ? »

Tonks. Zut ! Il poussa du pied les bouteilles vides sous le canapé. Il devait empester l'alcool à des kilomètres mais ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter. Elle allait probablement lui faire la morale, autant ne pas tirer le dragon par la queue.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle entre dans la pièce. La voir n'enchantait déjà par Remus mais lorsqu'il vit Kingsley derrière elle, il sut cette fois qu'il aurait quand même mieux fait de rentrer chez lui la veille au lieu de rester là à se morfondre et à se noyer dans l'alcool.

« Tout va bien ? demanda Tonks avec un air inquiet sur le visage. Tu as passé la nuit ici ? »

Ne trouvant pas de mots justes à répondre, il se contenta de hocher la tête, supposant que son odeur devait en dire suffisamment à sa place. Elle soupira mais il ne trouva ni colère ni remontrance dans son regard, juste de la pitié et finalement, ça lui fut encore plus douloureux.

« Je suis désolée, dit-elle, j'aurais dû voir que tu n'allais pas bien hier soir. »

Il haussa les épaules, ne trouvant toujours pas les mots adéquats. Dans le doute, il préférait se taire. Il leva les yeux, croisa le regard de Kingsley. Si Tonks se montrait compréhensive, lui, avait simplement l'air ennuyé. Il ne s'était probablement pas attendu à le trouver ici et, visiblement, ça l'embêtait beaucoup.

« Je vais vous laisser, marmonna-t-il en ramassant sa veste sur un fauteuil. Vous avez sûrement des tas de choses à faire et vous n'avez pas besoin de m'avoir dans les pattes. »

Et d'ailleurs, il ne voulait certainement pas savoir ce qu'ils étaient venus fabriquer ici. Son imagination, qui avait toujours été particulièrement développée, lui donnait déjà suffisamment de pistes qu'il préférait ignorer.

En passant près de Tonks, elle le retint en posant sa main sur son bras. Il s'arrêta, frissonnant au simple contact de sa paume. Ce geste, si anodin, était tellement empreint de désir que ses poils s'en dressèrent sur tout son corps. Leurs regards se rivèrent l'un à l'autre et il eut soudainement envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de se serrer contre elle, d'enfouir son malheur dans sa chaleur.

A nouveau cependant, Kingsley brisa la magie du moment.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de partir. »

C'était très honorable de sa part de dire une telle chose. Mais le ton qu'il avait employé contredisait chacun de ses mots. Non, il n'était pas obligé de partir, mais la façon dont il avait dit cette simple phrase suggérait qu'il préférait quand même qu'il le fasse.

Alors la colère creusa une tranchée amère dans le cœur de Remus. Ce fut comme une brûlure qui dévala le long de son œsophage pour se répandre dans chacun de ses organes. Kingsley avait toujours été correct avec lui mais Remus savait qu'il ne faisait pas partie de ses amis et que jamais il ne pourrait le considérer comme tel. Kingsley était un auror, formé à l'éradication de créatures telles que lui. Il n'avait aucune pitié à son égard, aucune amitié.

« Est-ce que je te dérange, Kingsley ?

_ Bien sûr que non.

_ Mais ce serait mieux si je n'étais pas là, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Remus, souffla Tonks en accentuant la pression sur son bras. Arrête, s'il te plaît. »

La magie était brisée. Elle avait volé en éclat. D'un mouvement brusque, il se dégagea de la poigne de Tonks et le mouvement de recul qu'eut Kingsley à ce simple geste ne lui échappa pas. La main de l'auror s'était approchée de sa baguette qu'il tenait à sa ceinture. Il avait donc craint qu'il ne s'en prenne à Tonks ? C'était bien mal le connaître et bien mal le considérer.

Mais il n'en était pas étonné. Kingsley Shackelbolt composait avec lui parce qu'ils étaient dans le même camp et qu'il avait intégré l'Ordre du Phénix bien avant lui, il était déjà là depuis un moment lorsqu'il était arrivé. Mais il n'avait jamais eu d'affection, d'amitié ni même d'empathie pour lui. Il s'employait à faire semblant, à jouer le type sympathique pour faire comme les autres peut-être ? Pour qu'on ne puisse pas dire de lui qu'au final il ne valait pas mieux que les Mangemorts qu'il pourchassait ?

Remus aurait dû l'ajouter dans ses malédictions de la veille.

« Ne t'en prends pas à moi, gronda l'auror. Et ne t'en prends pas à Tonks non plus. Nous ne sommes pas responsables… »

Il le coupa d'un geste de la main. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre, c'était bien son avis.

« Tu peux garder ta fausse amitié, Kingsley. Elle ne m'intéresse pas. Et pour répondre à la question que tu n'as pas posé, oui j'ai passé la nuit à boire et oui je suis parfaitement au courant de ce que j'ai fait. Bonne journée à tous les deux. »

Avant que l'un ou l'autre ne puisse répondre, il s'engouffra dans les escaliers.


	6. Chapitre 6

**CHAPITRE 6 : Qu'avant d'parler d'amour ils te parlent d'argent**

Tonks le rattrapa sur les marches du perron. Quelques secondes à peine avant qu'il ne se décide à transplaner, elle l'appela. Remus hésita à faire celui qui n'avait pas entendu mais il se retourna tout de même. Il aurait aimé trouver le mordant nécessaire pour lui dire qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas perdre son temps et de retourner rapidement auprès de Kingsley qui l'attendait certainement pour quelque entreprise professionnelle ou intime, il ne voulait pas le savoir, mais il se contenta de la regarder.

« Oublie Kingsley, dit-elle en descendant les marches pour le rejoindre. Il ne comprendra jamais.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'il est censé comprendre ? Que je ne suis qu'un pauvre connard ?

_ Arrête, c'est faux, tu le sais très bien. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Non, je ne le sais pas justement.

_ Tu es dans une passe difficile, tout le monde peut comprendre ça. Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas décroché un poste ?

_ Plus de deux ans. Le dernier c'était Poudlard.

_ Et combien d'entretiens ? »

Il baissa les yeux, honteux. Combien de fois lui avait-on dit qu'il ne devait pas se sentir dégradé ou sali par sa situation ? Des dizaines, des centaines de fois certainement. Mais les gens ne comprenaient pas à quel point c'était difficile pour lui et à quel point il avait honte d'être aussi différent et de susciter un tel dégoût chez les autres.

« Quelques-uns répondit-il enfin. Et aucun n'a été très positif. »

Elle acquiesça tout en s'approchant de lui.

« Ecoute, si tu as besoin d'un petit coup de main, je vis chez mes parents et je touche à peine à mon salaire. Tu sais ce que c'est, je suis nourrie, logée et blanchie et je gagne pas trop mal par rapport à ma situation et…

_ Non, Nymphadora. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Mon père m'a claqué la porte au nez à la mort de ma mère. J'ai toujours dû me débrouiller par mes propres moyens et tant pis si je crève de faim, personne n'en a rien à faire. »

Il s'éloigna d'elle de quelques pas.

« Tu n'as rien compris en fait. Ce n'est pas une question d'argent. Me débrouiller, ça je peux le faire. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma sans avoir prononcé le moindre mot. Il avait conscience de ne pas être correct avec elle. Après tout, elle n'y était pour rien. Ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait mordu et avait fait de lui un loup-garou, ce n'était même pas elle qui avait offensé Greyback. D'ailleurs, elle n'était même pas encore née à cette époque. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était toujours plus simple de s'en prendre à ceux que l'on savait innocents, comme si, justement, cette innocence les pointait du doigt.

« Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée, reprit-il, de ce que c'est que d'affronter ça ? De se regarder dans la glace le matin pour se rendre compte qu'on a du sang sur soi ? De prier pour que ce ne soit pas celui d'un innocent ? Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est que ces heures qu'on me vole trois jours et trois nuits par mois ? C'est affreusement long, tout ce temps que je perds, qui disparaît, comme ça ! »

Il appuya ses dires d'un claquement de doigts.

« Tu as déjà vu la haine ou le dégoût dans les yeux de quelqu'un ? Quand c'est à ton égard, Nymphadora, crois-moi que ce n'est pas quelque chose d'agréable ou d'engageant. Je fais de mon mieux pour supporter celui que je suis, il y a des hauts et il y a des bas, j'essaye d'encaisser un maximum, de ne pas me plaindre, j'essaye même de ne pas vous mettre mal à l'aise tous autant que vous êtes. »

Il prit une seconde de répit pour reprendre son souffle. Tonks ne lui coupa pas la parole. Elle le regardait d'un air contrit comme une petite fille que l'on viendrait de prendre en faute pour une bêtise qu'elle ne pouvait pas nier.

« Mais il y a des moments où je craque. Tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? Quand tu es partie je me suis senti affreusement mal et je vous ai maudits.

_ Remus…

_ Dumbledore, mon père, Sirius, Harry, toi, même. Je vous ai tous maudits. Je vous ai tous haïs.

_ S'il te plaît…

_ Je suis affreusement jaloux de chacun d'entre vous parce que la pleine lune ne vous fait strictement rien. Vous jouissez pleinement de votre corps et de votre esprit, vous êtes la première personne à qui vous pouvez faire confiance. Moi pas. »

Il écarta les bras et tourna un moment sur-lui-même.

« Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis taillé pour la chasse, un véritable prédateur. Je peux sentir l'odeur du sang à plusieurs dizaines de mètres et, Nymphadora, si tu savais à quel point j'aime cette odeur ! »

Elle avait maintenant un air horrifié sur le visage. Oh, il comprenait parfaitement. Il était en train de lui démontrer à quel point il était monstrueux.

« Et toi tu es là.

_ Je suis là pour toi.

_ Avec tes idées d'amour, ton désir qui te colle tellement à la peau que je ne peux plus voir que ça. »

Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, littéralement.

« Et de quoi est-ce que tu me parles ? D'argent ! Avoue que c'est à mourir de rire n'est-ce pas ?

_ Pas franchement. »

Il fit un pas vers elle.

« L'argent, Nymphadora, je n'en ai rien à faire. Ce que je veux, c'est être moi-même. (il inspira.) Ce que je veux, c'est être comme toi. »

Il recula, ferma d'un geste vif la fermeture de sa veste.

« Merci quand même. »

Elle dit quelque chose au moment où il transplana mais il n'entendit pas, le cri du vent couvrit sa voix.


	7. Chapitre 7

**CHAPITRE 7 : Et d'regarder partir ceux qu't'as protégé toujours**

Remus transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse où il dépensa les dernières noises et mornilles qui traînaient au fond de ses poches. Il avait déjà passé la soirée à boire, alors pourquoi ne pas continuer sur sa lancée ? Mais au dernier moment, il se contenta de commander un café comme si une part de bon sens avait finalement réussi à refaire surface.

Il tira son portefeuille de sa poche à la recherche d'un peu de monnaie supplémentaire mais trouva bien plus que cela. Un coin de photo dépassait de l'une des pochettes. Avec une certaine appréhension parce qu'il sentait que de douloureux souvenirs allaient remonter à la surface, il tira dessus.

La photo représentait James et Lily, agitant la main devant l'objectif. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, elle avait été prise au cours de leur voyage de noces dans l'un de ces pays où il faisait chaud et où la mer était bleue pour de vrai. Ils avaient l'air heureux, se tenaient par les hanches et souriaient en plissant les yeux.

Son pressentiment avait été correct, de douloureux souvenirs étaient en train de remonter à la surface. Il inspira profondément pour expirer le plus lentement possible et tenter, ainsi, de maîtriser au mieux ses émotions. Dans ses moments de faiblesse, ses sentiments lui semblaient toujours exacerbés. Remus se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas se laisser aller à hurler. Un goût de sang dévala le long de sa gorge.

James et Lily avaient été tués sans qu'il puisse même envisager de leur venir en aide. A l'époque, il se débattait avec ses propres démons. Il se souvenait que la pleine lune avait été particulièrement néfaste, et pour cause. Une partie de lui avait peut-être senti le drame alors que la bête avait entièrement pris possession de lui. Cette nuit là, il s'était mordu plus que de raison et lorsqu'il avait repris conscience au matin, la douleur qui lui serrait la poitrine était telle qu'il avait eu du mal de respirer.

La nouvelle ne lui était parvenue que tardivement et Remus en voulait énormément à tous ceux qui avaient simplement oublié de le tenir au courant. C'était un hibou de Poudlard qui était arrivé jusqu'à lui, l'un de ces grands ducs dont l'école faisait l'élevage pour les mettre à disposition des élèves. Aujourd'hui encore, il se souvenait à la perfection du mélange d'inquiétude et de surprise qui l'avait étreint lorsque l'oiseau s'était posé sur son appui de fenêtre. Parce qu'au fond de lui, il avait su que quelque chose de terrible était arrivé.

Les mots de Dumbledore avaient été soigneusement pesés et étaient d'une délicatesse extrême. Mais en lisant, Remus s'était tout de même effondré. Sirius avait tué James et Lily avant de s'en prendre à Peter. Seul Harry avait survécu. C'était en tout cas ce qu'on lui avait dit et ce qu'il avait cru à l'époque.

La mort de ses amis avait été pour lui un terrible choc et il devait bien s'avouer que la terrible nouvelle avait été à l'origine de bien des errances et de bien des négligences de sa part. Durant plusieurs mois, il n'avait plus été que l'ombre de lui-même. A quoi lui servait-il donc de vivre si les seules personnes qui avaient ne seraient-ce qu'une once d'égard pour lui avaient toutes disparu ? Son univers s'était effondré sur lui-même, son monde avait été anéanti.

A cette époque, il s'était cru en train de mourir et, ceci dit, il aurait même aimé que ce fut le cas.

Impuissant, il avait encaissé le choc. Le temps l'avait aidé à refaire surface et à déculpabiliser. Il n'y était pour rien, il n'aurait, de toute façon, rien pu faire, même s'il n'avait pas été le monstre qu'il était. Et puis Dumbledore lui avait présenté une nouvelle porte de sortie en lui proposant le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard. Il y avait rencontré Harry, s'était raccroché à lui, même s'il s'était débrouillé, tout au long de l'année, pour ne pas lui dire qui il était réellement.

Et Harry, tout comme James et Lily avait dû sortir de sa vie. Remus, une fois de plus, avait été évincé à cause de ce qu'il était et non pas à cause de ce qu'il avait pu faire.

L'injustice, encore en toujours.

Il rangea la photo dans son portefeuille. A quoi bon soupirer et se morfondre puisque, de toute façon, les choses n'évoluaient pas ? Depuis quelques années déjà, depuis qu'il avait été forcé de quitter son poste d'enseignant à Poudlard en fait, il ne cessait de se remettre en cause. L'Ordre du Phénix avait été recréé et comme de nombreux autres, il avait été appelé. Mais les choses avaient bien changé et sans le soutien de James, Lily et Sirius, Remus se sentait de trop.

Bien évidemment, n'importe qui aurait pu lui mentionner Tonks et cette façon presque effrayante qu'elle avait de lui courir après. Mais Remus ne voulait pas y croire. Oh, bien entendu, il était sensible à la proposition et même un peu flatté mais Tonks devait probablement se jeter de la poudre aux yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas réellement mesurer ce qu'elle faisait.

En une gorgée, il avala ce qui restait au fond de sa tasse, grimaça en constatant que le temps que ses pensées retournent en arrière, le café avait refroidi. Il avait dû laisser partir James et Lily, se faire une raison de leur absence. Il avait dû composer avec les faits. Et maintenant, il fallait tout recommencer, pour Sirius. Les malheurs de la guerre, Remus les connaissait. Des morts, il y en aurait d'autres. Beaucoup même.

Alors pourquoi pas lui ? Pourquoi fallait-il que malgré tout, il reste toujours en arrière pour regarder partir ceux qu'il avait aimé et qu'il avait toujours tenté de protéger ? Pourquoi fallait-il que le sort s'acharne ainsi sur lui ?

Aucune de ses questions de trouverait de réponse, assurément. Il en allait toujours ainsi, il n'y avait là rien de nouveau.


	8. Chapitre 8

**CHAPITRE 8 : En osant un sourire sur tes chances de retour**

Remus quitta le bar alors que le soleil n'avait pas encore atteint son zénith. De lourds nuages gris surplombaient le Chemin de Traverse. Les échoppes aux fenêtres clouées reflétaient parfaitement son humeur du jour. Les mains dans les poches, il déambulait sans réellement savoir ce qu'il convenait de faire. Il avait accepté la mission de Dumbledore et pouvait choisir de s'y mettre tout de suite. Après tout, moins il perdrait de temps, plus il aurait de chance de détourner rapidement les loups-garous de Voldemort.

Mais au fond, il n'y a croyait pas vraiment.

Les loups-garous étaient des créatures abjectes, des monstres qui aimaient le goût du sang et les hurlements de terreur. Il le savait, il était l'un d'entre eux. Inutile de se voiler la face. Il tiendrait peut-être quelques jours en compagnie de Greyback et si celui-ci ne perçait pas son jeu à jour et ne lui ouvrait pas la gorge alors il finirait très certainement par prendre goût à la meute. Il deviendrait l'un d'entre eux à part entière et il aurait tout perdu.

« Remus ! »

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il constata avec une lassitude grandissante que Tonks l'avait rejoint.

« Je te cherche depuis des heures.

_ Ben tu vois, je n'étais pas bien loin. »

Elle pinça les lèvres.

« Je suis désolée de la façon dont tournent les choses.

_ Tu te répètes, Tonks. On ne peut rien y faire.

_ Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas te soutenir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il haussa les sourcils. Au fond de lui, il devait bien s'avouer que cette toute petite phrase en plus de le flatter lui faisait un bien fou. Après tout, Dumbledore s'était excusé pour la mission qu'il lui imposait mais il ne lui avait jamais proposé d'aide ni de l'école, ni de l'Ordre, ni de qui que ce soit et Remus en avait déduit qu'il allait devoir se débrouiller seul et advienne que pourra, tant pis s'il n'était pas à la hauteur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

Elle lui renvoya un large sourire, découvrant ses dents blanches et parfaitement alignées.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée mais je trouverai bien.

_ Et comment tu sauras quand j'aurais besoin d'un coup de main ? Tu vas me tenir sous surveillance à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Ils vont remarquer quelque chose au ministère, tu sais.

_ Eh bien, je pensais que tu pourrais peut-être donner des nouvelles, de temps en temps. Histoire que j'éloigne les collègues de certains endroits ou qu'au contraire, je les envoie là où tu aurais besoin qu'ils soient. »

Il hésita. La jeune femme prendrait de terribles risques s'il acceptait. Si quelqu'un découvrait son petit manège, non seulement elle pourrait bien perdre son emploi mais surtout elle risquait d'être envoyée à Azkaban. Et ça, Remus ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

« C'est trop risqué, répondit-il en secouant la tête.

_ Parce que ta mission ne l'est pas, peut-être ?

_ Ce n'est pas la même chose.

_ Pour moi ça l'est. Combien de mission on m'a confié depuis que j'ai intégré l'Ordre ? »

Il réfléchit.

« Je ne sais pas.

_ Ben voilà. Une seule. Et tu sais ce que c'était ? Allez chercher Harry à Privet Drive.

_ Ce n'était pas une mince affaire ceci dit.

_ Mais ce n'est pas la question, Remus ! Je ne sers à rien moi dans l'Ordre. On dirait que je suis là pour la déco, genre une potiche à qui on ne confie rien parce qu'elle est trop jeune ou trop maladroite ou trop conne. »

Remus resta perplexe. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Tonks puisse se sentir aussi mal par rapport à l'Ordre. Il l'avait toujours sentie très enthousiaste mais, au final, il ne s'était pas réellement intéressé à elle.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il tout bas.

_ Tu vois ? C'est toi qui me plains finalement. C'est le monde à l'envers. »

Lorsqu'un sourire lui étira les lèvres, Remus fut convaincu que Tonks l'avait fait exprès. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'illuminèrent et il se dit qu'il avait été sacrément idiot de ne la considérer que comme une gamine sans intérêt. Tonks était bien plus que cela, elle était la seule à chercher à lui maintenir la tête hors de l'eau, la seule à lui montrer un minimum de considération et de respect.

« D'accord, finit-il par dire. Je veux bien que tu me donnes un coup de main.

_ C'est sérieux ? »

Remus ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'air ahuri de la jeune femme.

« Oui c'est sérieux. Tu me fais une proposition, Tonks et je l'accepte c'est tout. Ça a l'air de t'étonner.

_ Eh bien… »

Merlin, la voici qui rougissait maintenant à tel point que même ses cheveux et ses sourcils devenaient écarlates.

« Eh bien c'est génial. J'avais cru que je n'avais aucun intérêt à tes yeux, que je n'étais qu'une gosse qui en voulait de trop.

_ Pas du tout.

_ Tu ne me détestes pas alors ?

_ Je ne t'ai jamais détesté. Mais faut te mettre un peu à ma place. Je suis plus vieux que toi, et pas qu'un peu, j'ai même pas une noise en poche pour me payer un verre quelque part et en ce moment j'ai l'impression que l'injustice s'acharne pas mal sur moi. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, fit la moue.

« Et en plus il pleut.

_ Alors on ferait mieux de rentrer. »

Elle lui prit la main et il hésita. Bon, il avait fait la paix avec elle et c'était une bonne chose mais est-ce qu'il ne s'engageait pas sur un terrain glissant ? Parce que la façon dont elle lui tenait la main, là, le laissait entendre qu'elle attendait bien plus que de l'amitié. Et ça, il n'était pas encore prêt à le lui donner.


	9. Chapitre 9

**CHAPITRE 9 : L'injustice tu la prends comme un poignard au cœur**

Il avait espéré de tout son cœur que Tonks ne le ramène pas au square Grimmaurd et Merlin exauça son vœu. Mais lorsqu'ils transplanèrent sur la pelouse de Ted et Androméda, il se dit qu'au final, c'était pire que ce qu'il avait redouté. Les parents de Tonks étaient des gens très bien pour qui il avait beaucoup de respect mais il n'était pas sûr du tout que ce soit réciproque.

Leur statut par rapport à l'Ordre était assez ambigu. Officiellement, ils ne lui appartenaient pas mais officieusement, ils participaient à plusieurs réunions et donnaient de sacrés coups de main. Remus s'était souvent demandé s'ils le faisaient pour aider un peu leur fille, voire la garder sous surveillance, ou si c'était réellement par désir d'entrer dans la résistance. La réponse, il ne l'avait jamais trouvée.

Il resta donc figé sur la pelouse, immobile même lorsque Tonks le tira par le bras.

« Eh bien ? demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Je ne pense pas que tes parents aient très envie de me voir. »

Remus s'entendait encore assez bien avec Ted. Il était plutôt ouvert d'esprit et la plupart du temps il acceptait les choses sans poser de question ou en tout cas sans se montrer indiscret. Mais Androméda était bien différente et souvent, Remus s'était dit que le sang des Black qui coulait dans ses veines devait y être pour quelque chose. Elle était toujours restée correcte avec lui, il fallait lui rendre justice, mais elle était toujours restée froide et distante. Du reste, Remus ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, c'était déjà beaucoup qu'elle lui adresse la parole alors qu'elle savait pertinemment ce qu'il était. La majeure partie des gens qui apprenaient la vérité sur sa véritable nature le regardaient avec dégoût et se dépêchaient de s'éloigner de lui.

Il était contagieux, c'était un fait, mais uniquement s'il mordait. Le toucher ou respirer le même air que lui n'était un danger pour personne.

« Arrête ton Nimbus, Remus, répliqua Tonks. Mes parents ne sont pas là.

_ Tu en es sûre ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui envoya un grand sourire accompagné d'un éclat de rire. Elle était tout de même très belle. Ses yeux, son sourire, tout chez elle avait une certaine candeur, la naïveté de la jeunesse et de celle qui n'a encore jamais eu à vivre une véritable tragédie. Elle était bien loin du vieillissement prématuré de Remus, de la maladie qui lui rongeait le corps et l'esprit le rendant distant chaque jour un peu plus. Il n'avait pas menti lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'enviait parce que, Merlin, il aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait en sa possession pour être à sa place.

Il finit par se laisser entraîner. Tonks déverrouilla la porte à l'aide de sa baguette.

La maison était silencieuse, donnant l'impression qu'une bulle de bien-être et de tranquillité l'enveloppait. La décoration avait été faite sans conteste par une femme de goût. Des cadres, des plantes, des pots de fleurs séchées étaient disposés de façon harmonieuse. La tapisserie elle-même était agréable à regarder, donnant une sensation de confort, de chaleur et de douceur.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose, dit Tonks. Mais c'est ici que j'habite.

_ C'est parfait. »

Il n'empêchait que Remus était mal à l'aise. Il se faisait l'impression d'un adolescent qui entrait en cachette chez sa petite amie.

_Par pitié, _pensa-t-il_, qu'elle ne m'emmène pas dans sa chambre_.

Il avait très envie de faire demi-tour et de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Alors que Tonks retirait sa veste et la suspendait à une patère prévue à cet effet, Remus, lui, regretta amèrement de l'avoir laissée l'emmener jusque là. Il aurait mieux fait de la repousser une fois de plus et de se dépêcher d'aller remplir sa mission. Au lieu de ça, il était là, dans le hall d'une maison où il n'avait certainement pas sa place à attendre une décision qui allait certainement le faire grincer des dents.

« Dora ? Est-ce que c'est toi ? »

Le coup d'œil qu'il envoya à Tonks était sans équivoque. Elle lui avait dit que ses parents n'étaient pas là mais c'était indubitablement la voix d'Androméda ! Presque malgré lui, Remus fit un pas vers la porte mais c'était trop tard, elle venait d'entrer dans le hall et leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

Androméda Tonks était une femme de caractère et une battante. Elle se battait contre la discrimination du sang et avait élevé sa fille dans les valeurs de la vie humaine. Mais elle restait une Black et si elle était prête à accepter le mélange entre les sorciers et les moldus, Remus n'était pas sûr du tout qu'elle soit prête à accepter un loup-garou sous son toit.

Et d'ailleurs, il ne lut aucune amitié dans ses yeux. Elle n'eut aucun geste de bienvenue à son égard. Elle le regarda, le nez légèrement froncé. Pas la peine d'aller plus loin, il avait compris, sa présence n'était pas désirée. Il tiqua.

« Maman ? Tu te souviens de Remus je suppose.

_ Tout à fait.

_ Je raccompagnais Dora, dit-il. Le temps de discuter une minute, je ne vous embête pas plus. »

Chaque mot qu'il prononçait lui faisait mal, comme un poignard qu'on lui aurait planté dans la poitrine. Partout où il allait, il était l'indésirable, la tache sur le tableau, l'ombre dans une après-midi ensoleillée.

Tonks ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose et, Remus en aurait mis sa main au dragon, elle était probablement sur le point de prendre sa défense. Mais il la devança.

« Bonne journée. »

Et sur ce dernier mot, il ouvrit la porte et sortit.

Qu'on le taxe donc de lâche ou qu'on l'accuse de s'embourber dans son malheur. Il n'en avait rien à faire. Il était hors de question qu'il affronte ces regards de colère ou de peur. Il était un monstre et il en avait conscience, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter en le lui faisant remarquer. L'air frais l'accueillit.


End file.
